Common Physical Traits
A list of all physical traits that the main cast of Happy Tree Friends, and some other charcters, mainly follow. Next Episodes Flaky in the City Starring Roles *Giggles (in the movie) *The Slugs Featuring Roles *Flaky (in the movie) *Flippy Appearance Roles *Lumpy (in the movie) *Nutty (on the right side of the robot chest) *The Robot *Cro-Marmot *Handy & Pop *Cub *Petunia *Disco Bear *The Mole and the baby mole *Toothy *The Bunny Brothers *Lynn Buckteeth A majority of characters in Happy Tree Friends have buckteeth. These are seen most prominently when characters have their mouths closed, though the buckteeth are still visible when they talk, scream, etc. The buckteeth usually cannot be seen when characters grit their teeth or scream with contorted facial expressions. Similarly, when characters grin widely, such the trademark grins of Lifty and Shifty, the buckteeth can become hidden amongst the characters' other teeth. The buckteeth themself have gone through a transformation as the series progressed, they were originally the general shape of a trapezium with very sharp corners and a flat tip, later on the corners become more rounded, the tips of the teeth are slightly curved, and they have been widened, however, ignoring the curves, the general trapezium shape still remains, also the same thing happens to Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go, when he drives a van. Buckteeth, though common throughout the show, do not appear on all characters. Of the 20 regular characters, Tiger Soldiers, Lumpy, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, Evil Flippy, Evil Nutty, and possibly The Mole don't have buckteeth. Sniffles' obviously doesn't have buckteeth because of his trunk and Lumpy simply doesn't have them at all, more often than not, his teeth are halfway up the underside of his nose. It is possible that The Mole has buckteeth, though it's impossible to tell as his turtleneck always covers his mouth. Cro-Marmot is stuck in a block of ice, wearing an expression that doesn't show any buckteeth, though he also didn't have them in Dino-Sore Days when he was not encased in ice, however, the animation style was different, such as in "Ka-Pow!", which also didn't show buckteeth on Flippy (see below). Another point about Flippy is he usually has buckteeth in the normal series, however, when he flips-out, his teeth becomes crooked in the internet shorts (this is still used fairly often with other Happy Tree Friends when they are scared), and in the TV series and further on, they become sharp. Though Generic Tree Friends are occasionally seen to have buckteeth, very few other characters (anthropomorphic or not) have them. None of the characters in Three Courses of Death or Mole in the City have buckteeth, though the Generic Tree Ninjas may have buckteeth beneath their masks, one skeleton was seen when Buddhist Monkey disintegrated one internally, and it shows teeth that aren't buckteeth, however, they are simply just a series of white blocks, so this may not be their official teeth. In Operation: Tiger Bomb the only character to have buckteeth was Mouse Ka-Boom, which is odd considering that Flippy has buckteeth in the normal series. This could indicate that the animation of the Ka-Pow simply doesn't utilize the bucktooth drawing format and that characters from Ka-pow would have buckteeth if they were animated in a typical Happy Tree Friends way, this is supported by the body design of Flippy being vastly different from normal Happy Tree Friends animation as well. However, assuming this is a animation style that does not typically show buckteeth, Mouse Ka-Boom may have them because he is a mouse, which generally have large front teeth. Toothy has buckteeth that are larger than those of the other characters, with a huge gap between them that some attribute to diastema. Toothy's name is derived from his larger than normal buckteeth, though there have been instances where his buckteeth were normal. In some episodes, like Treasure These Idol Moments and Class Act, Toothy's buckteeth change back and forth between normal and large and gapped several times. In other episodes, such as Eye Candy Toothy has normal buckteeth throughout the duration of the episode. This problem was said to be caused by laziness on the part of the animators, though this was fixed when Fatkat took over the animation for the television series. File:Trunk.jpg|Sniffles with his trunk, lacking buckteeth. File:Lumpy Mouthteeth.jpg|Lumpy with teeth in his mouth. File:Lumpy Noseteeth.jpg|Lumpy with teeth along the underside of his nose. File:Lumpy Bothteeth.jpg|Lumpy with teeth in his mouth and along the underside of his nose. File:Grins.jpg|Lifty and Shifty with their trademark grin hiding their buckteeth. File:Generic Tree Ninja Skull.jpg|The skull of a generic tree ninja, notice the teeth don't appear to be buckteeth. File:The Rat.jpg|The rat displaying crooked buckteeth. Heart-Shaped Noses The heart-shaped noses are clearly based on the similar facial concept of the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins. Lumpy and Sniffles are the only main characters who don't have them. Most of the characters have pink heart shaped noses, but Flaky's nose is dark red and Disco Bear's nose is burnt orange. The Tiger General and his soldiers have blue noses, however, these noses are closer to a "v" shape thatn a heart. Sneaky from W.A.R. Journal doesn't have a nose because of his reptilian design. Truffles, being a pig, has a pig-nose. A character's skull also has a heart-shaped hole where the nose would be. It used to be an upside-down heart but it was changed to right-side up. Lumpy has his two nostril holes on his skull, and a generic tree ninja was shown to have two half-triangles, not completely dissimilar from a human skull. Pac-Man Eyes Most of the characters have eyes with pupils the shape of an ovular Pac-Man. Tiger Soldiers, Lumpy and Nutty are the only main characters to not have Pac-Man eyes, while it is unknown whether Cro-Marmot have the same eyes as the others. The Mole wears typical shaded glasses (it may be possible that the Mole doesn't have eyes) and Cro-Marmot's fringe is covering his eyes. The Rat and The Dark Shadow Lord don't have Pac-Man eyes. When Flippy flips out, his eyes go from Pac-Man to irises and his pupils are completely round. Similarly, Lifty & Shifty sometimes lose their Pac-Man shaped pupils when they are plotting something or frowning. Pupils often dilate or constrict depending on a character's mood. Notable exceptions are: *'Lumpy:' Googly eyes *'Nutty:' One googly eye, one flippy-like eye *'Flippy:' Yellow/green eyes, or once blue, when flipped out *'The Dark Shadow Lord:' Glowing, red eyes *'The Rat:' Red pupil and iris. *'Lifty & Shifty:' Eyes become beady when sniggering. Mitten Hands Mitten hands are hands that are mitten shaped in appearance (a thumb, and, where the fingers would be, is, essentially, an extension of one's hand). Lumpy, Handy and Truffles are the only main characters not to have mitten hands. Russell has a one mitten hand because he has a one hook. It is certainly unknown whether Handy has mittenlike hands or not before they were amputated. Characters' mitten hands often change to hands with fingers whenever characters grip something, gesture at something, experience extreme pain, etc. Though Flippy and Splendid had mitten hands in Happy Tree Friends, they don't in the Ka-Pow! series. Split Lips and Triangular Frowns The Characters have a line connecting their nost to their mouths. When a character frowns, the frown is the shape of a trangle or a carrot sign (^), with one half going off from that line. The only character who cannot make a frown like this are Lumpy, Sniffles, and Cro-Marmot. It is unknown if The Mole makes a triangle-shaped frown due to the fact he has the top of his turtleneck covering his mouth. Spaced Ears Most characters, have round ears at a certain angle on their head, roughly at right angles or 100 degrees from each other. The Mole have ears on top of their head instead of their sides, while Tiger Soldiers, Lumpy and Russel have internal ears. Sniffles, Mime, Lifty & Shifty have pointed (but not identical) ears and Cuddles has very long ears. Flaky's ears can't be seen. In some cases, the characters have ear-holes that are another shade of their fur color. Handy's ears are shown only in Blind Date, and the other episodes he does'nt have visible ears. Abdominal Markings Most of all the HTF characters have an oval-shaped abdominal marking that is lighter than the character's real color. The only characters who do not have an oval marking are Lumpy, Sniffles, Cub, Disco Bear and Cro-Marmot. In HTF episodes. but it can be shown in Happy Tree Friends Roster. It is unknown if Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, Truffles and Mime have one due to fact they wear shirts concealing the majority of each of their torsos (although Pop is not likely to have one because Cub doesn't). Splendid's abdominal marking used to be straight at the bottom in the internet series, but it became curved in the TV series. You can only see Flippy's abdominal markings in Happy Tree Friends Character List. Face Markings Face markings are different shaped markings on certain HTF characters' faces. The only seven characters who have a face marking are Tiger Soldiers, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Nutty, Mime and Lifty & Shifty. Cuddles and Mime have Rosy-red cheeks (although, Mime could be wearing makeup). Giggles and Nutty both have diamond shaped markings on their foreheads, while Petunia has an arrow shaped marking on her forehead which is connected to a triangle shaped marking on the back of her head. In all three cases, the color of these markings are lighter than the fur on the rest of their bodies. Lifty and Shifty, on the other hand, have darker mask-shaped markings around their eyes, to go along with the theme of their kleptomania (urge to steal). Tiger Solders have a sky blue giant vertical line marking on the between the eyes Tails Some Happy Tree Friends have tails, some have none and all different. Panda Mom, Giggles' Mom, Elephant Balloon Vendor, Tiger General, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Tiger Soldiers, Char Sui, Giggles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lumpy and Flippy have no tails. Cuddles and Lammy have cotton tails. Toothy, Handy, and Russell have long flat tails, Prehistoric Sniffles and Sniffles has long pointed tails, and Giggles from Flaky in the City, Buddhist Monkey, Petunia, Nutty, Lifty & Shifty, and Splendid all have large, bushy, furry tails. Pig Child and Truffles has piglike tails. Pig Child's tail was since Mole in the City. The Cow, The Reindeer and Mime have short tails at all and Mime's tail was retired since Internet Series 2. The Rat has a long tail. Flaky from Flaky in the City have a short pointed tail. The Ants have abdomens. The Giant Crab, The Giant Squid and Cro-Marmot don't have visible tails. [Demon have a arrow tail. Generic Body Shape Most characters in HTF have a similar body shape (small plump body, with a large oval head). Lumpy is much taller and skinnier than the other characters and has a smaller, narrower, elongated head. Giggles' Mom is also taller, but she is less lanky than Lumpy and has an oval head. In Ka-Pow!, this is changed, and everyone is more unique. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe